


the undone and the divine

by jaradel



Series: Check Please Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaradel/pseuds/jaradel
Summary: “G'morning, handsome,” Bitty whispers in Jack’s ear, dropping a soft kiss just behind it. Jack tries to turn over, but Bitty stills him. “No, honey, I like you like this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to [Ngozi](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com), creator of [Check, Please!](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr June 5th, 2016.
> 
> Title is from the Florence + The Machine song "Bedroom Hymns".

Jack feels the sunlight streaming in from the French doors leading to the balcony before he ever opens his eyes. He slowly opens one, then the other, stretching out his arms under his pillows. He feels a comfortable weight pressing him into the mattress; at some point during the night, Bitty apparently had draped himself over Jack. He shifts, but Bitty doesn’t stir; he’s still asleep, snoring slightly, a soft whuffing breath against Jack’s shoulder.  

Jack smiles, content. The day stretches out before them, with no obligations or commitments, and he can postpone his morning run in favor of letting Bitty sleep a little while longer. He turns his head away from the balcony doors, intending to get a few more minutes of sleep, but that plan is abandoned when he feels Bitty’s hand stroke down his side.

“G'morning, handsome,” Bitty whispers in Jack’s ear, dropping a soft kiss just behind it. Jack tries to turn over, but Bitty stills him. “No, honey, I like you like this.”

Jack smiles, settling back down into the mattress. He feels Bitty’s weight shift as he presses open-mouth kisses to Jack’s shoulders, his spine, his ribs, kissing and stroking a path down to the small triangle of skin just above the cleft of Jack’s ass, with its fine dusting of soft peach fuzz. Bitty pays special attention to that spot, nuzzling it first with the tip of his nose, then dropping soft kisses and kitten licks there. Jack moans softly; that spot is particularly sensitive, and he was surprised how quickly Bitty discovered it, fairly early in their relationship. Bitty’s hands stroke down Jack’s sides to his hips, rubbing little circles above Jack’s buttocks with his thumbs. Jack’s limbs are languid; he closes his eyes and focuses on the sensations of Bitty’s hands and mouth, of Bitty nudging his thighs apart and kneeling in between them.

Bitty slides his hands down over Jack’s ass, grasping both cheeks in his hands and massaging gently, his thumbs sneaking into the cleft and stroking upward. Jack shudders with pleasure at the attention Bitty gives that sensitive area. Bitty drops a kiss at the top of the cleft, darting his tongue out for a lick. Jack moans, giddy with anticipation of where Bitty’s tongue might go next.

Bitty parts the twin globes of Jack’s ass, exposing his hole, and gives it a little kitten lick. Jack’s whole body jerks as if he’s been shocked, his nerves thrumming with desire. Bitty’s tongue returns with a longer, firmer lick.

“Ahhhhh, Bits,” Jack moans, surprisingly loud to his own ears. He feels Bitty’s breath on his hole as he huffs a laugh.

“More?” Bitty asks, his voice husky with his own arousal.

“Fuck, yes, _please_.” Jack is desperate.

Bitty squeezes Jack’s ass and kisses each cheek in turn before returning his attentions to Jack’s hole. He alternates between massaging it with the flat of his tongue and teasing it with small licks. Jack’s pretty sure his legs have turned into jelly, and he’s trembling with the effort of staying still. Then Bitty points his tongue, running the tip of it around Jack’s hole before gently pushing inside.

“ _Crisse!_ ” Jack shouts, pressing back against Bitty’s mouth. Bitty slides his hands to Jack’s hips to hold him still, and starts fucking him in earnest with his tongue. A stream of moans and whimpers issues forth from Jack, and he tries to get a hand between his body and the mattress, but Bitty lets go of one hip and swats it away. He wraps his small, strong hand around Jack’s cock, stroking in time with his tongue thrusts. Jack is babbling now, mostly in French, and he’s not even sure what he’s saying because fuck this feels so good and how was he asleep just a few minutes ago because _mon Dieu_ he’s awake now and he can’t decide if he should thrust into Bitty’s hand or fuck himself on Bitty’s tongue and it’s too much and it’s not enough and—

Jack comes with a long, loud groan, over Bitty’s hand and onto the sheets underneath, his body taut like a bowstring, and then the tension dissipates and he collapses on the bed, blissed out. Bitty moves up, draping himself over his back, and – _oh_.  

“Baby, please, can I–” Bitty pleads, his cock sliding into the cleft of Jack’s ass.

“Mmm hmmm,” Jack nods vigorously, words failing him. Bitty hooks his arms under Jack’s, grasping Jack’s shoulders from underneath for leverage, and slots his cock between Jack’s asscheeks. It only takes a few thrusts before Bitty moans loudly, coming all over Jack’s lower back and collapsing boneless on top of him.


End file.
